Ganbaru Never Give up
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: It's been four years after graduation and the curse has been broken, During graduation, Tohru had run away, and no one knew why. Kyo felt so miserable he decided to take a walk. but who's this mystery girl following him? Kyoru. SPOILERS inside
1. Chapter 1: Do you remember when?

This is the first chapter of a really long story. I have it all typed and its real long. This is the first chapter (sorry! I'm being so obvious!) I hope you enjoy it. as most of my stories are, this is a Kyoru fan fic. It also contains some spoilers, past the anime, and most of it is based on the manga. If you havent read the manga, you should! it's much better than the anime. it's got alot more Kyoru moments...

Disclaimer: Me not owner of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 1: Do You Remember When…?

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow," The young dojo teacher with flame orange hair said to his students. As the young children scrambled out of the dojo, the young shishou of 22 gazed out the window. He watched the children run to their parents, kiss them hello, and walk away with them, laughing. He could only wish for one person to be with like that, to love someone enough to have children together and to spend the rest of their lives together in happiness. Her name was Tohru Honda. But the last time he had seen her was high school graduation, where, for some reason, she ran away. No one knew where she had gone, but she left the Sohma family. They all missed her. But now, most have moved on, and they all seemed to have forgotten the girl that had given them so much kindness, despite their hideous curse. Shigure Sohma once said, "It might be good if we just forgot. No one must be burdened with our curse." But the shishou couldn't forget the girl who had accepted his true form and wished to stay together with him. Luckily, for most of the juunishi, Akito had passed on about two years before, setting all of the juunishi free from their curse. The young shishou just didn't know what to do with his life without Tohru. The ending of the curse had no true effect on him.

"Kyo?" the former shishou, Kazuma, asked, disrupting the young one's thoughts.

Kyo turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "Yea?"

"Kyo, no matter what any of the Sohma's say, you don't give up hope. She still might be out there somewhere. Let your life lead you to places beyond this dojo, somewhere where you can be happy." Kazuma said, wisely.

Kyo turned back around to face the window and sighed. He knew she could still be out there, but if she had cared for him at all in the first place, she wouldn't have run away from them. She wouldn't have run away from him. He leaned his head against the window, wishing he could see her at that moment, her elegant long legs running towards him, with her silk brown hair flowing across her small oval face. Her big sapphire eyes glistening in the light and her smile, that one of a kind smile, that smile on her face only used when she was with him.

Kazuma sighed loudly and walked out of the room, interrupting Kyo's thoughts. "I'm going out," Kyo called to him, grabbing his sweatshirt, putting it around his waist, and walking out of the dojo. He jammed his hands down deep into his pockets, walked down the small front steps and onto the narrow dirt road. The road eventually led to the hard street, with large cars zooming by, going way past the speed limit. Kyo hopped onto the sidewalk, and watched his feet as he walked basically to nowhere. He just had to get away from his worries and fantasies. But the walk didn't keep him from daydreaming. He was deep in thought when he bumped into someone in a hooded sweatshirt.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I was just…um…gomen nasai! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I'm sorry, it was my fault!" the young woman waved her arms and apologized. Her hair was tied up, so you couldn't see its color and her face was shadowed by the hood covering her head.

"Geez…it was no big deal!" Kyo snapped, annoyed. He looked down at the young woman. "You remind me of someone I used to know." Kyo couldn't see her eyes, but he saw her mouth and cheeks, which were turning a bright red. She was blushing at him! "_But why_?" Kyo thought silently. "Well, uh…see ya around I guess." he stated and walked past her.

"Yeah…uh…see you!" the girl said. "Uh… you wouldn't happen to know the um…the…"the girl stammered, catching up to Kyo.

"Out with it!" he snapped again. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"Oh, never mind. I wouldn't want to burden you in any way," she said finally, turning her hooded face away.

"Whatever."

They stopped at the crosswalk and Kyo was just about ready to tell her off. But he controlled his annoyance and was silent. The crosswalk turned green and he started walking across, with the girl following behind. He got to the other side, while she stopped in the middle of the street. She hesitated and Kyo turned around, wondering why she had stopped.

"What's up with you?"

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

Kyo turned around; she wasn't going to waste his time any longer. He started to walk again.

"Kyo…" the girl exclaimed.

He froze. "_How does this girl know my name?" _Before he could say anything, he heard a screech and a wham! He spun around. The stupid girl had gotten hit by a car, standing in the middle of the street like that, and now people were huddling around her. Kyo elbowed his way through the crowd. When he got to the front, he stared, speechless. The girl was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from her side, and the hood had come off her head. Brown locks of hair lay across the girl's face, tangled and messy. Her face was pale and her lips held a grim straight line. This girl was Tohru.

Kyo picked her up instantly, and carried her in his arms, being careful not to hurt her any more than she already was. The crowd called and ran after him, trying to tell him the girl needed an ambulance, but he didn't stop. He ran all the way to the dojo and burst the door open. Kyo ran upstairs to his own bedroom and laid Tohru on his bed. He got a large bandage with medicine, and applied the medicine to her side. She moaned softly when the medicine touched her skin, but relaxed after a few seconds. Kyo wrapped the bandage around Tohru's thin waist and made sure she was comfortable. Then, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat. He leaned down his head on the bed next to Tohru and breathed a sigh of relief, exhaustion, and hope. Little did he know, as his head lay on the bed almost drifting to sleep, that Kazuma, who was watching from a crack in the door, was smiling.

Chapter 1 is finished...Review please and you'll get the rest!


	2. Chapter 2: I am Found

Chapter 2 is here for you...my japenese might be a little off, but i'm not japenese so what do you expect?

Chapter 2: I Am Found

Tohru woke up in some strange, dark place. Her side ached and her head hurt. She felt something soft in her left hand. It scared her. Something was on the bed! She gripped the softness and jerked it up, hearing a loud yell as she did so.

"Aaaaagh!" Kyo yelped.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru looked at him and stared at what she had grabbed. It was his hair. Why was Kyo's head next to her while she lay on this weird bed? "W-where am I?" she asked quietly, as she let go of his locks.

"Ugh! I brought you here. You were hit by a car." Kyo said rubbing his head.

"I…what? Ohmigoodness!" Tohru exclaimed, sitting up. She suddenly clutched her side in pain and fell back down into the pillows.

"Take it easy. You were hurt. You don't need to push yourself. You can stay here if you have nowhere else to go," Kyo said softly, his voice full of concern.

Tohru had never seen Kyo like this. It had been about 4 years since she had run away and Kyo's face had matured a little. He looked more handsome than she had remembered. Why was she thinking this? "Ugh! My head hurts," she said, putting her hand to her forehead.

"When you fell you must have banged it. It'll be better in the morning." Kyo said, getting up from his chair. "You can sleep in here. I wouldn't dare to move you."

"Oh, but Kyo! Where will you sleep?" Tohru asked, worried she had taken his bed.

"I thought you knew me better than that!" Kyo smirked.

Then Tohru remembered the roof. Before he left the room, Tohru whispered to him, "Kyo, thank you. For everything."

Kyo turned and gave her one of his rare smiles. He was glad to see Tohru again. And she was glad to see him.

The next morning, Tohru sat up in her bed, but the pain in her side remained, so she lay back down. She narrowed her eyes, wishing to get out of the bed to say thank you, once again, to Kyo for all that he had done for her. Not just for what happened the day before, but also for 4 years ago; all the good he had done her then. She just had to see him. So she pulled up enough strength and regretfully sat up, slowly getting out of Kyo's bed. The pain in her side stung and she bit her lip. She limped slowly out of the room, clutching her side all the way. _Now how do I get to the roof_? She wondered. It was easy for Kyo to get up there every day, but even Tohru's normal condition would have trouble getting up. Luckily she found a ladder that led outside and up to the roof.

She reached the top gradually and sat down on the hard surface, still grasping her side. She saw Kyo lying down about 10 feet away. He was lying still, not even stirring when she whispered his name. Tohru scooted over to him, and used her delicate hand to pull his bangs back out of his face. Kyo's eyes were closed and his chest went up and down steadily. He was in a peaceful sleep.

"Kyo," she whispered. "I've missed you so much. How could I run away from everyone? How could I leave you? I was so naïve back then, so stupid and blind. Blind to not see how much I cared for you, Kyo. Kyo…" Tohru ran the back of her hand gently across his cheek. How smooth his skin felt under her hand.

Kyo stirred, and Tohru jerked her hand away fast. Kyo opened his eyelids halfway, and turned his head towards Tohru. As his vision cleared, he noticed who was sitting by him, the voice he had heard in his dreams. "Tohru?" Kyo exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. "H-how did you get up here? In your condition?"

"I managed!" Tohru smiled.

"No! No! You should go back and rest. You're in no state to even get out of bed!" He placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder, pushing it lightly.

"Kyo, I wanted to see you. I… wanted to thank you for all you had done for me."

"It was nothing," Kyo said, turning away. "I was happy to help." Then he remembered something from yesterday. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Eh? Oh, well, actually I was looking…looking for you, Kyo," Tohru blushed as she drew her knees to her chest.

_"Uh… you wouldn't happen to know the um…the…"_...

"So, you wanted to come here yesterday? That's what you were stuttering?" he questioned her, half teasing.

"Yes. I returned back here to…come see you. I missed everyone so much! I couldn't wait to see Shigure's house again. But then, I guess I wasn't thinking. It was foolish of me to think that you all would still be living there after all these years. So I had to ask around. When no one would help me, I basically gave up and tried to sort out my thoughts while taking a walk. I kind of wanted to surprise you when I arrived back at the house, and that's why when I saw you I became so excited I couldn't speak. Because of the surprise, I didn't want you to see who I really was until later. That was why I was wearing the hood on my sweatshirt. When talking to you, I soon realized that you haven't changed at all," Tohru giggled.

_"I just have to ask her."_ "Why did you run away after graduation?" Kyo asked her. When she looked like she had become uncomfortable with his question he quickly added, "Y-you don't have to tell me! It's okay. I was just wondering. I missed… I mean we all missed you."

Tohru sighed loudly and looked up at Kyo. "I'm not ready…to say," she replied quietly.

Kyo leaned back and answered, "Fine. Tell me when you're ready. I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you." His last sentence was just above a whisper, not meant to be heard.

But Tohru heard him anyway. She stared, wide-eyed, at him with her big sapphire eyes, contradicting why she couldn't tell him something important. The most important thing she could ever say. Now was the time. But how would she put it into words?

"Kyo," she said softly exclaimed. He turned his head towards her. She leaned into him against his chest, without thinking, and placed her lips on his. Kyo's eyes opened wide and then softened. He responded to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling her down next to him, making sure her side wouldn't ache. The kiss became more vigorous and passionate. Touching areas he never thought he would touch, Kyo cherished every moment of that kiss. Tohru loved the feeling of holding Kyo, and wished she could never let go.

"Shishou!"

Hastily, the two pulled apart and looked over the edge of the roof. About 8 little children were lined up at the front door, knocking loudly. "Shishou!" It was time for their daily lessons.

Kyo looked at Tohru and gave her a rare smile. "I gotta go to work. See you later," he said before jumping off the roof, and landing in a cat-like style on the ground where the children cheered.

"Shishou, come on! We've been practicing," The children took Kyo's arms and led him inside.

Tohru smiled and placed her fingers to her lips, which were still tingling. "Suki desu, Kyo."

I know she can't get better that fast, but it's just a story! Just for those of you who dont know any japenese, i have provided some words and meanings you'll probably need throughout my story:

_Shishou_- teacher or master

_Dojo_- karate place

_Gomen Nasai_- I'm sorry

_Suki desu_- I love you

_Ohayo_- good morning

_Moshimoshi_- hello

_Oi_- Hey

_Leeks_ (in case you don't know)- a green vegetable (that Kyo hates)

that's all for now...when i have time i'll find more later

Shishou


	3. Chapter 3: What did I miss?

sry for the wait! I've been so busy with track and school and stuff! chapter3 here!

Chapter 3: What Did I Miss?

Tohru managed to get off the roof herself, without pain. She decided the house/dojo needed some desperate cleaning. So Tohru started right away. She found an old rag to use as an apron, and started tidying up the kitchen.

"Hello, Tohru-san. Welcome back," a voice came from behind her where she was cleaning dirty dishes.

"Eh!" she spun around to find Kazuma, her old shishou friend. "Ohayo, Kazuma! How have you been?"

"I have been fine. Thank you. So, I see your cleaning my messy, messy dojo!" Kazuma smiled.

"Eh? Oh, yes! Oh, I'm sorry! Gomen Nasai! I didn't mean to just barge in and start cleaning! Gomen nas…"Tohru started to panic but was cut off, when a toddler not even the age of 4 sauntered into the kitchen. "Oh! Moshi-moshi, little one! Can I get you anything?" Tohru placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward, her head just a little above the boy's soft hair, the color of dark cinnamon. The boy extended his little arm out and clung onto Tohru's sleeve. He looked up at her with big eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. He tugged on her sleeve gently, motioning her to come with him. He pulled and Tohru stumbled behind him. "Kazuma-san, I'll be right back," Tohru giggled, and waved to Kazuma who just smiled in the opposite kitchen doorway.

The boy led her outside. He tugged at her sleeve and pointed to an open field, where Tohru saw small figures in the distance practicing martial arts, with a much taller figure that had to be Kyo.

The boy inhaled a deep breath. "SHI-SHOU! I GOT 'ER!" the boy screeched at the top of his little lungs. Tohru had covered her ears at the piercing loud noise coming from a tiny 3 year old. The figures in the distance stopped practicing and started running towards the two. The taller figure, or Kyo, just walked, and showed he was not in a rush. Little children were soon gathered around Tohru, smiling at her and asking her so many questions at once she couldn't possibly make out what they were trying to say. Kyo came up to her, and then at the waist, he lowered himself into a bow, clapping his hands together like a prayer. The children looked up at their constructor and did the same.

"Oi, Tohru," Kyo said, blushing slightly.

"Hello, Kyo," Tohru smiled, eyes sparkling, "I was brought here because….?"

"Oh, yea. I asked Kiyoshi to bring you here," Kyo paused, "so you can watch the children train."

"Oh, really?" Tohru squealed.

"I thought you would like it," Kyo smiled one of his rare smiles, one of which showed his true self, and motioned to a fallen tree just a few feet away. The tree had been cleared of bugs and branches and there was even a pale pink blanket spread across the top. Tohru sat on the blanket and told the children to go back and practice. That was the reason why they were there.

She watched them train for hours or so it seemed. Tohru laughed when some of the children made jokes out of one of the things they were doing, behind Kyo's back. They were doing silly imitations and mocking stupid things Kyo had said. Tohru knew it was disrespectful, but they were young and it was still very funny.

Kyo turned around, while one of the children named Taro was doing a famous imitation of Kyo blushing and yelling at the same time. _"He's not going to yell at him is he?"_ Tohru worried that Kyo's patience would reach its peak for sure, remembering what used to happen in the past. But Kyo, doing the unexpected, placed one hand on the Taro's head and said to him, "What's so funny? Is that all you guys ever do? You always make fun of me! Maybe that's why you'll never be real martial art fighters!" Kyo straightened up and teased, "You guys will never amount to me! Never!" he lifted his hands in the air and looked down in a playful smile towards the children.

"Oh yea?" Taro taunted. "Come on! Dog pile on shishou!" he jumped onto Kyo's chest and clung on while others grabbed his legs and pulled him down.

"Aaaaagh!" Kyo laughed and played along. They were jumping up and down on top of him and some were running round and round in circles around him. Kyo laughed on the ground with the children and ruffled Taro's hair. Tohru focused on Kyo's face. He was just so happy at that moment, being surrounded by children, loving their company.

"Tohru!" she snapped out of her thoughts. "Tohru, help me!" Kyo laughed loudly as the children began to tickle him. Tohru smiled and ran towards them. She joined the children and jumped on top of Kyo. "Oh, great!" Kyo cried out loudly, when Tohru thumped onto his stomach. Tohru laughed whole-heartedly and some of the kids pushed her. Soon, her face was just above Kyo's and she looked into his ruby eyes. They glistened in the bright sun and she felt her hand reach towards his hair. She ran her hand through it, soft as velvet. Kyo smiled and in all of the commotion, he lip locked with her, just for a few seconds. When they pulled away, Tohru's eyes brightened.

Kyo sighed. "Okay, everyone. Time to finish practicing."

"Awwww…" the children moaned.

"Don't 'aw' me! We have to finish. We'll have more fun tomorrow," Kyo said, gently pushing everyone off and straightening up.

"Will she be back tomorrow?" Taro asked.

The children glanced up at the two adults. Tohru and Kyo looked at each other.

"Actually, I plan on staying for quite a while! That is if Shishou Kyo here will allow me to stay," Tohru grinned and looked at Kyo with pleading eyes.

Kyo was a little shocked by her wanting to stay, but she had been the one to kiss him first. He smiled and nodded. "I would be honored for you to stay here, Tohru," Kyo bowed slightly which made Tohru feel like a princess. She giggled and Kyo took Tohru's hand and led her to the fallen tree again, where she sat. "You're welcome to stay as long as you please," Kyo told her in a very formal manner.

Once all the children had left, Tohru had decided she would stay, maybe a week or so, and that night she started making dinner a bit late. Tohru had showed Kyo where she was keeping her things, at a hotel, and in the early evening, they had gone together to retrieve her stuff.

"Kyo, Kazuma," Tohru called from the kitchen, "what would you two like for dinner tonight?"

"I'm going out tonight, Tohru, and I won't be back until very late," Kazuma told her from the kitchen doorway. "It will only be Kyo and you for dinner."

"Oh. Alright, then, Kyo what would you like?" Tohru called.

"Anything's alright with me, except…"Kyo started.

"LEEKS! I know! You hate leeks," Tohru basically read Kyo's mind. "How's fish?"

"You know me too well," Kyo teased walking into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: Somethin's fishy

I felt like being nice today, so I updated 2 chapters… I know the chapter titles are very weird! They're kinda like the things that just spring into your mind, u kno? I am smart, so I know these 'things' don't happen that fast (when u read the chapter…it'll eventually become clear. Or maybe u'll understand in the next chapter.) it was just a way to keep the story movin. Some of the things in my story are like that, so just be considerate and understand that I didn't want to type and explain every single detail, so I basically pushed the fast forward button. Ok enough rambling…here's chapter 4

Chapter 4: Something's Fishy, And It's Not Last Night's Dinner

Kyo woke up with something heavy on his bare chest. He looked down and realized Tohru was still there from the night before. He sighed happily, remembering the events of the night. They had a great fish sushi dinner, and then Kyo led Tohru up to his room and locked the door where they wouldn't to be disturbed by anyone. One thing led to another and you get the point.

Tohru awoke to Kyo's steady breathing and she could feel herself going up and down. "Kyo, are you awake?" Tohru whispered, lifting her head so her eyes could see his.

"Uh-huh," Kyo nodded and held Tohru closer in his arms, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Some night last night!"

"Yes," Tohru whispered again. She hesitated. "Kyo?"

"Yeah?" Kyo answered.

"I… I love you," Tohru could feel her face getting hot from blushing hard.

"And," Kyo started. Tohru looked up at him waiting for him to continue, "I love you too."

"Really, Kyo?" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Tohru, you know, I could never live without you," Kyo told her taking her hand in his. "If I had never found you on the street, my life would have basically ended, even though the curse has been broken."

"I know. I tried to find time to come and see everyone. Somehow inside myself I knew that the curse was broken and Akito had passed on. But I never got around to doing it! When I left, I missed all of you very much. But I missed you the most," Tohru explained, snuggling closer to Kyo.

Kyo kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad to hear those words. I'd never thought anyone would say those words… to me." Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo had definitely won her heart in the past and now she had given him love. "I'll be right back."

Kyo slowly got up from his position and covered Tohru's chest with the blanket. He opened a drawer at his dresser and put on a pair of boxers and a thin, white t-shirt. He unlocked the door and left the room. Tohru quickly placed a baby blue shirt over her head, to cover her bare chest. She slipped on some shorts and plopped down on the unmade bed.

Kyo came back in the room and closed the door. His hands held a small black box with a pink ribbon tied around it. Tohru's eyes fixed closely on the box. Kyo knelt on one knee in front of her. She gasped loudly, drawing her breath in sharply.

"Kyo," Tohru whispered anxiously.

"Okay, I know it might just be a little fast, but I think we've known each other for a long time. Right?" Kyo stated.

Tohru nodded her head, biting her lip nervously.

"Tohru, I…."

Suddenly, Tohru clasped her hand to her mouth. She ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving Kyo to just stare after her in a confused mess. Tohru ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Geez! I should have known. I guess last night didn't mean anything…" Kyo threw the box on the bed and glared at the ground. He was cursing to himself when he heard this strange noise. A noise filled with pain and nausea. He meandered to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Tohru, you okay?"

"Uh….blech….uh," Tohru's voice was soft, and Kyo heard a toilet flushing. Tohru came out of the bathroom, eyelids closed and hand wiping the side of her mouth. "I'm…sorry…Kyo. Where were we?" She tried to smile.

Kyo became concerned, "Tohru, what happened?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all," Tohru shook her head and started walking back to the bedroom.

Kyo realized it was something he was going to wait for to get an explanation out of her. "Alright."

Tohru sat back on the bed and Kyo picked up the box. He was half relieved that she wanted to continue and half concerned that she wasn't telling him something. "Tohru…will you marry me?" Kyo asked eyes hopeful.

"Kyo! Oh, I'd love to!" Tohru jumped on top of him. It felt so good to hug him without him transforming. Even though he was very cute as an orange cat.

Kyo laughed and sat up. He placed the ring on Tohru's finger and wiped away the tears dripping down her cheeks. "So, I guess we need to plan a wedding," Kyo laughed.

"Oh, yes, yes! Of course! And we'll invite all of the Sohmas!" Tohru sounded like she was going to make a big list of what she needed.

"**All of them?**" Kyo looked as if he was going to faint. He could just imagine Ayame and Shigure ruining the wedding with their pervertness and Black Haru there to screw everything and everyone up.

"Well, yes! If that's alright…" Tohru looked hurt. She always wanted everyone to be apart of something special. Especially something as special as this! "If you don't want to, Kyo, we just have a very small, unimportant wedding."

_"Is Tohru trying to…negotiate with me? She's trying to make me feel bad!" _Kyo was astonished. This was definitely not Tohru's nature. Maybe she had changed as much as he had change. He never curses aloud anymore and maybe now she makes people feel bad! _"I'm sure she doesn't do it that often!"_

"Ugh! Fine! If it makes you happy, we'll invite…" Kyo swallowed hard, "**everyone**!" Kyo put venom into the last word and Tohru laughed at his disgusted face.

"Oh, thank you, Kyo," Tohru's hands folded around his arm. "You always know how to make me happy."

Kyo stroked her hair and laid his chin on top of her head. He sighed. After a few moments of cuddling, Kyo's stomach growled and he blushed.

"I guess it's time for breakfast!" Tohru got up and walked out the bedroom door, with Kyo following.

Tohru started making breakfast and Kyo opened the fridge to pull out the carton of milk. "I see you haven't lost your taste for milk!" Tohru smiled, as she watched Kyo drink out of the carton, just like he used to.

"Yeah, I guess I never realized…" Kyo scratched the back of his head.

Breakfast was delicious and stuffed them both. Kyo soon became suspicious when Tohru took another fast run to the bathroom. _"Something's up! And I'm gonna find out what it is!"_

plz review and ill finish posting!


	5. Chapter 5: I'm what!

So here u go. Another exciting chapter………yea. Anyway this chapter I think is probably the most obvious one that I hav…I mean come on! Sry if ur someone who didn't catch on.

Chapter 5: I'm What?

It had been a couple of weeks since Kyo's proposal and Tohru's acceptance. They had all of the wedding plans down, with the chapel and invites and cake and everything. They had also looked for a house nearby, so Kyo could get to work at the dojo easily. Kazuma didn't seem to mind, he was just worried that he wouldn't have anyone to cook for him anymore. When Tohru heard this, she insisted that she cook for him, while Kyo would be teaching the children. Then Kyo and Tohru would walk home together, taking with them the leftovers for their own dinner.

Everything seemed to be going on great, except for the fact that Tohru made a couple runs to the bathroom everyday. Kyo was determined to find out what she was hiding. One day, while Tohru was in the bathroom, Kyo opened the door on her sneakily and found her vomiting into the toilet.

Tohru looked up at him, shocked that her secret had been found out. "Kyo!"

Kyo knelt down beside her, turned his head away while she vomited, and rubbed her back gently.

Once she was done with washing out her mouth, they sat on their bed and Tohru told Kyo the whole story. The truth was she didn't want him to worry about her, that it was probably just a passing sickness, and it had been happening ever since he proposed. Tohru was a wreck and Kyo suggested they go to Hatori. Even though he wasn't the Sohma doctor anymore, he still took house calls for friends and so-called family. Tohru agreed with Kyo, not seeing how the problem would get any better if they didn't tell someone.

* * *

"Alright, now, breath," Hatori instructed in his usual emotionless tone.

Tohru inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Again?"

Hatori nodded. Tohru repeated. Kyo was waiting outside their room, fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. Hatori had come early and was surprised to see Tohru again, especially in a new house living with Kyo. But of course, Hatori never showed expressions so no one could really tell what he was feeling.

Hatori came out of the room, nodded his head at Kyo, as if to say, "Everything's fine. Go ahead in", walked to his car and drove off. Kyo went into the room to see Tohru sitting on the pane, looking out the window.

"Well, what did he say? What's the matter?" Kyo sounded anxious.

Tohru turned her head towards Kyo and beamed at him. "Oh, Kyo! It's so wonderful!" she clapped her hands together.

"What is?"

"Kyo………I'm pregnant!" Tohru beamed brighter and hugged Kyo tightly.

"You're cough what?" Kyo gasped loudly, trying to escape Tohru's hard grip. She was choking him with excitement.

"Pregnant!" Tohru put her hands in her lap. Then she looked into Kyo's eyes. "Eh? Do you…not want a child, Kyo?"

"What? No! No! No! That's not…" Kyo was too shocked to speak.

"No? You don't?"

"No! No! I mean yes! I do, but I… It's just so…so…sudden! I mean…" Kyo calmed down. "What I am trying to say is…I'm happy! Truly happy."

Tohru's eyes started to water. "Oh Kyo! You're going to be a daddy!" she hugged him again, this time with a loosened grip.

_"Like I've always wanted…"_ Kyo smiled and hugged her back, gingerly. "So I guess he's still little huh?"

"What makes you think it's a he? And yes,_ it's_ very, very small," Tohru placed her hands on her hips, but smiled.

"Well, what do you know? It could be a boy!" Kyo stood up, looking down on her, and teased.

"It also could be a girl!" Tohru strained her neck to reach his height, even on her tip-toes. But he was still taller.

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm the mother! I think I can tell. I just have instincts!" Tohru suddenly lost balance and tripped over her own feet. Luckily, Kyo grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Pfft! Some instincts!" Kyo laughed. He picked her up.

"I'll just have to be more careful!" Tohru laughed, blushing.

Kyo just smiled. "Okay, I think it's time to go to the dojo. The kids are probably waiting outside the door as usual." They started walking down the dirt road.

"Are we going to tell Kazuma about…the…uh…?"

"The baby?" Kyo finished for her.

"Right, the baby. It sounds so…weird coming from my mouth I guess. But, are we going to tell anyone?" Tohru questioned.

"You can decide. I personally would wait to tell and just avoid all of the commotion, but that could lead to people asking why we didn't tell them first. It's too complicated for me and I'm not the one having the child. But maybe for the first few months we should keep the secret. And don't forget, we're not married yet, so that might start some problems. But I'll let you make the decision," Kyo explained his very long opinion.

"I agree with you about the first few months, but won't people be able to tell, even if we don't tell them?" Tohru thoughts were full of worries and what if's.

"You know, we could just play it by ear, and no one would suspect a thing. Not yet, anyways," Kyo put his hands behind his head. And that's where the conversation ended.

Sure enough, the children were at the dojo bright and early and started to cheer as the couple came up the road. The children ran towards them, took their arms and pulled them back towards the dojo, where they could finally start training for their next martial arts competition. It was still a few months away, but the children wanted to start training immediately, repeating over and over that they wanted their team to be the best and win.

So there u go! I kno it was really obvious, but I've told u! Tohru's pregnant. :)

So plz review and if I get good reviews I'll update a lot over the break (I get a break and a week off finally!) and this kid's tournament thing, it never comes up again! Sry. I had no desire to put the children back into the story. I found no need. O well!


	6. Chapter 6: Look who came to visit

Here comes another 2 characters into the story. And its about time! If u didn't read the manga, then u wont kno who the girl is….but sry Yukiru lovers, its MachixYuki all the way! Muhahahahaha! The latest Fruits Basket manga scan thingies say so! Sry to all my friends who counted on Yukiru…..o well I win!

Chapter 6: Look Who Came To Visit

Tohru skipped to the mailbox and opened it. She placed the wedding invitations inside and closed the lid. Four months pregnant, Tohru was slightly showing, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew that she was pregnant. The wedding would be in a couple of months, even though they had argued on the wedding date. Kyo didn't want the wedding so soon, and that maybe they have it after the baby was born. Tohru disagreed and wanted to get married as soon as possible. In the end, Kyo gave in. He only agreed because Tohru was going to be the one to tell everyone that she was going to be 8-9 months pregnant during their wedding.

"Whatever makes you happy," Kyo's words rang in Tohru's head. She smiled thinking about how much Kyo loved her. Just then, a car came up to the other side of the street and parked. A nice blue Mercedes. Tohru ran back into the house to tell Kyo that they had guests.

"Kyo!" Tohru bellowed. "Come downstairs! We have guests."

Kyo stopped what he was doing in his room and went down the stairs. The doorbell rang and Tohru opened the door. "Coming, I'm coming." Her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp. Standing before her, was a thin, mature-looking Yuki. His front silver locks went as low as his chin, and his violet eyes were softer with silver streaks around the pupil.

"Hello, Honda-san. It has been a while," his voice had even matured. He handed the still speechless Tohru, a small package.

"Yuki! I can't believe it's actually you!" Tohru went to hug him, but stopped herself, thinking that they still had the curse.

"It's alright. That curse is gone," Yuki took her in his arms with a tight squeeze.

"Oh, Yuki-kun! I never thought I'd see you again!" Tohru started to cry joyfully in his arms. Tohru then opened the package he had given her. They were ribbons to put in her hair. Velvety, purple ribbons. Without thinking, Tohru yanked the orange ribbons Kyo had given her out of her hair and tossed them carelessly on the ground to try Yuki's ribbons.

"You look beautiful in them, Miss…Hon…da…" Yuki looked up, out of Tohru's gaze. She quickly turned around to face the stairs and to see Kyo staring blankly at them from the top.

"Oh! Kyo, you're here! Now…" Tohru started.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo snapped at Yuki, interrupting Tohru.

"I see you haven't changed, baka Kyo," Yuki turned away, seeming like he was disgusted to be in Kyo's presence.

"Well, you the one to talk! And you can address her as Miss Sohm…

"Oh, uh…well…Yuki, w-why are you here?" Tohru stuttered, attempting to change the subject. She nudged Kyo in the side to quiet him.

"We just came by to see you again, since we heard you had come back after all these years," Yuki smiled down at her.

Tohru became confused. "Eh? Who's '_we_'?"

"Of course! That's what I forgot! Machi should be coming in any second now. She was reading something in the car and wanted to finish the book. I said I would go in first," Yuki explained.

"Eh?" Tohru asked, really confused. "Who's Machi?

"Here she is." A thin girl came in through the door. Her shoulder-length brown hair rested in a loose bun on the top of her head. She came in and smiled.

"Tohru, Kyo. This is my fiancé, Machi," Yuki pushed her gently towards Tohru, to be introduced. Kyo looked over at Tohru, whose face showed a small rate of disgust.

Machi smiled warmly. "It's very nice to meet you, finally, Honda-san. I've heard a lot about you." She stuck out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Tohru hesitantly said, slowly taking her hand. Tohru started to stare at Machi. There was a weird feeling in her chest. She just didn't know what it was.

Kyo glanced at Tohru. Her eyes flashed green, then, went back to their original sapphire. Kyo blinked a couple times, trying to realize if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he saw it again. As Tohru continued to stare at Machi, her eyes flashed a darker green. Kyo shook his head. There was no way…

"Good-bye. It was so nice to see you again, Yuki! And…uh…nice to meet you…Machi," Tohru said Machi's name with venom in her voice. When she closed the door after a couple of hours of spending time with the two pre-newlyweds, Tohru leaned against the door, silently sobbing, and slowly slid down until she hit the ground. She drew her knees close to her chest and put her head in her hands.

"Why?" she cried softly.

"Tohru, what is it?" an irritated voice came out of nowhere.

She looked up to see Kyo kneeling beside her, straight face, but eyes that showed annoyance. "Oh, Kyo! Why must everyone get everything? Except for me?" she started to cry again. She didn't even realize those were the first words she had spoken to him all night.

"What is wrong with you? What do you mean? Are you saying you have nothing?"

"No…I mean…why should she get Yuki? Why should she be so beautiful?"

Kyo sighed. "You are very beautiful…and why should you care about being with Yuki? I mean…you're…you're with me!" Kyo stated, getting flustered. But, when Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes, he saw her disagreeing. She had felt jealousy before. And it showed in her eyes. Green eyes. "…You'd rather be with him…wouldn't you?" Kyo whispered, after hesitating.

"No Kyo! That's not it at all!" Tohru shook her head.

"Oh is it?" Kyo snapped at her, holding up the orange wrinkled ribbons from the ground in front of her face. He shook them around. "I should have known you'd never be happy with a monster like me! Go ahead! I'm sure he still wants you! Go back to him."

"But, Kyo…"

"Just GO!" Kyo growled, turning and running up the stairs, no doubt to the roof.

"But…but…Kyo…! I didn't mean……it," Tohru got up, but didn't run to him. She didn't know why she couldn't. Her legs couldn't move. Just like when she saw Kyo's true form…now she didn't know what to do. Was she really scared at the result of Kyo's angriness? She knew she had been through worse, but now it seemed like she could have just lost Kyo because of some stupid mistake. It pained her inside that she would even make such a mistake. A mistake that could lose Kyo forever. If that happened, Tohru would never forgive herself…ever. Her chest ached when she thought of not being with Kyo.

So now she had to take the chance. She ran up the stairs to the roof. Once she made it to the top, she quietly looked over at Kyo, lying on the other side of the roof. It was just like the morning after her accident, except for the bright stars looming overhead.

"Kyo…I'm…"Tohru whispered. She stopped.

"I know. I know. You're gonna say, 'I'm sorry Kyo. Please forgive me'. But it's not gonna work now. I've made up my mind and I just wanna be left alone." Kyo snarled. He looked over to Tohru, who made no movement. "What are you just sitting there for? Leave me alone!"

Tohru looked down, bangs covering her eyes. Her hand flew to her stomach. "Ah…"

"Tohru?" Kyo looked up again.

"Ah…" she clutched her stomach with both arms.

"Tohru!" Kyo abruptly sat up. "W-what's wrong?" he hurried over to her, shingles flying behind him. "We gotta get you to a hospital!"

"No…can't…move…" Tohru gasped through clenched teeth. She lay down gingerly, letting her head lean on Kyo's knees.

For about an hour, they lay in silence. Tohru was laying still, hands resting at her sides. Kyo's hands were gently rubbing her stomach, to ease whatever pain she might have. Every time he heard her moan, he knew the rubbing was helping her. Tohru sighed, finally feeling relaxed.

After some time, Tohru spoke up, "Kyo…I'm truly sorry. I don't understand why I felt the way I did before. I can't…I wish I had never said such things." Kyo looked down at her. "I…well…I think they're really happy together. And…so are we. I love you Kyo, and I can't imagine my life without you."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get you so upset. Now, it's my fault for putting you and the baby in danger," Kyo gave her a guilty look. He hung his head.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Kyo. Everything's perfect now and everything will be fine later. I can tell from the stars," Tohru whispered, gazing up at the shining pearls in the sky above them.

"Yeah…" Kyo watched the shimmering stars with her. They finally felt connected with each other.

"Kohana…" Tohru whispered, after a couple of seconds.

"Hm?"

"That's the name I want for her," Tohru looked to at her slightly rounded stomach. She rested a hand on top, "Kohana."

"'Little flower'? Yeah, I think that would suit her," Kyo smiled down at Tohru. They're eyes locked and happiness overwhelmed them. It was only the beginning.

Ok don't ask me what's gonna happen to Tohru cuz I really don't kno…lets just say its stress. But this isn't the end of her lil 'stressing spells'…ill post 2marro if I get good review and u can c wat I mean….. and Kohana means 'lil flower' in japenese if u didnt catch on...


	7. Chapter 7: The Flower blossoms

Ok chapter 7! Woot woot! This chapter is one of the shortest and most unimportant…(?)(I kno…im weird!) w/e and there is a semi touching moment at the end….so…READ!

Chapter 7: The Flower Blossoms:

"I can't believe how big Kohana got!" Tohru called to Kyo, looking at herself in the mirror. She put her hands behind her back, admiring herself in the bright yellow, maternity shirt.

"No duh…Come on, Tohru, you're pregnant," Kyo almost snapped at her. He was carrying a big box up to their room. He grunted.

"Oh, Kyo. I'll help you," Tohru walked over to him and placed her hands underneath the box. Kyo heaved it away from her grasp.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what you could to Kohana doing stuff like that?" Kyo gasped, struggling with the box. He climbed the stairs, panting, and dropped the box on top of their bed. Kyo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He turned around to see Tohru standing in the doorway. Even when she looked like she had a big beach ball up her shirt, she still looked beautiful. Her big blue eyes sparkled in the light coming through the window and her thin smile was enough to brighten even the darkest rainy day.

"Well, I guess it's time to make lunch!" Tohru clapped her hands together. She turned to travel back down the stairs, but let out a tiny squeal when she felt herself being swooped up. Her arms wrapped around a pair of shoulders, which just happened to belong to Kyo. His hands supported her back and under her knees. He carried her down the stairs and let her down when they reached the kitchen. "Thank you, Kyo. That trip down the stairs really would have exhausted me." Tohru smiled and almost skipped into the kitchen.

"No problem. I'd do anything to make you more comfortable," Kyo then became serious. "I know you don't like people worrying about you. So, make it easy on everyone and tell them if anything is bothering you. That way, I don't have to worry if you're not telling me something. Okay? Please promise me."

"Okay, Kyo," Tohru had almost a depressed look on her face. She didn't like it when people worried, even though she did enough worrying for everyone. "I promise… Well, what…do you want for…lunch?" she paused again. Tohru felt really strange. Butterflies and fireworks were exploding in her stomach. It shocked her more than it pained her. She had a hard time seeing straight and everything was going dizzy and black. She felt as if she was leaning back and forth, with the room spinning and spinning and spinning and…

"TOHRU!" she heard a voice before it all went black.

* * *

"We were just talking about it. And you promised. It was my fault I should have noticed something wrong when you didn't answer me when I called your name with you standing right there! Oh geez! Why does everything have to be my fault? Everything always is! What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I so stupid? Now, because I didn't do anything, your life and Kohana's life could be in jeopardy! I'm so awful…the stupid monster that I am…"

Tohru's eyes opened halfway. The voice she had heard in her dreams…was Kyo's. She lifted her head off the pillow she was leaning on to study her surroundings. It wasn't recognizable and her head became dizzy again, so she let her head drop back down into the pillow. "Kyo…"

"Tohru? Tohru, are you awake?" Kyo appeared above her, tears in his eyes, face looking almost desperate. "Ohmigod…I thought I'd never see your beautiful eyes again. I've really screwed up this time. I thought we had just talked abut this. You're supposed to tell me what's wrong and not have me worried. To not have me worried sick!" Tears spilled down Kyo's cheeks and some landed on Tohru's face.

"You should have told me sooner," Tohru joked, quietly. She smiled and laughed, tears spilling from her eyes too.

"Oh, Tohru," Kyo's eyes were shining. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He leaned down closer to her and planted a long, soothing kiss on her lips. "I love you…"

If I don't get lots of reviews, ill b mad and I wont post the next chapter! I'll give u a lil heads up on the next one: its where Tohru finally tells Kyo why she ran away…muhahaha im so evil! Review and ill post! and then after that...comes one of the biggest moments in the entire story and what most fruits Basket Kyoru fans are waiting for!


	8. Chapter 8: Here comes the Truth

I'm back finally! I couldn't go on the computer for a while so I couldn't update like I had promised….so now this chapter is important so…don't skip anything…and this is the chapter when u find out why Tohru ran away…Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Here Comes The Truth

"Kyo," Tohru asked him, when she was sitting up in the hospital bed, on her last day there.

Kyo was half asleep sitting in the chair next to her. He was so worried the past couple of nights, and he couldn't fall asleep those nights. "Hm?" he mumbled eyes half closed.

"There's something…important I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Kyo snapped out of his trance instantly.

"It's about…why I ran away on graduation…" Tohru started, not looking up at Kyo.

"Just tell me, Tohru," now Kyo was really interested in what she had to tell him. Now he would hear the reason no one else had heard and no one else had figured out.

"Okay…it all started the night before graduation. I was terrified. Although I was happy about graduating and accomplishing my goal for mom, I was…I feared for you, because I knew, that…you would be locked up." Tohru finally looked up, revealing just one of her many secrets she had managed to keep hidden inside.

"How did you…?"

"Akito told me…about it. He told me that summer before," Tohru interrupted him, knowing ahead what he would say. She continued, "That night, I couldn't stop worrying, because in the past I had tried to break the curse for everyone, but hadn't succeeded. So, to calm my nerves and to get my thoughts straight, I went for a walk.

"While walking, I heard a strange sound behind me. I heard the footsteps slowly approaching me, dark and mysterious. I quickly turned around…and there I saw Akito standing there, glaring down at me…" Tohru paused, remembering the events, as they all flooded back to her. Her eye squeezed shut and she let out a pain filled sigh. "A-and he said awful things to me…mostly about you. He called you a monster that deserved to be locked up. He said he h-hated me and would make me suffer…" Tohru swallowed, becoming frightened and started to shiver. Cold chills ran down her spine.

"Alright. Take it easy now!" Tohru felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Kyo's. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me now. I don't want you to put stress on yourself," Kyo's crimson eyes shined in concern.

"N-no!" she blurted out. "I have to tell you now! O-or I'll never be able to again…"

"I tried to talk to him, trying hard to calm him down. I didn't think it had been working and I knew it at the time. He grabbed my face in his hands and pulled it close to his. Ripping strands of my hair out, he told me if I left the Sohma's, he…he wouldn't put you in confinement…but…I wouldn't be able to see any of you again…especially you, Kyo. I started to cry, and agreed to his bargain, even though I knew he wouldn't let you free of the imprisonment. But I hoped…I wished he would…maybe even consider…setting you f-free. I h-had to leave a-after graduation, a-as soon as I had gotten my diploma. I t-thought, maybe…I could t-try and break the c-curse…while I was gone…" Tohru was sobbing and gasping out words between tears. It was the only time Kyo couldn't do anything to comfort her. "I felt A-Akito watching me the whole time…and I couldn't…I couldn't even spend my last day with all of you happily, k-knowing Akito would probably wring my throat, i-if I showed I was having a good t-time. I couldn't even tell you, Kyo. That I had loved you…it was too dangerous and would put b-both of us in danger. And when I ran away, I had wished I had left you a note or something, or some special thing to remember me by…so when I r-returned, we could still…be together…like w-we always wanted to be. Right? That is what I want, but is that what you still want, Kyo? Even after I ran away without saying anything? I'm so sorry if I caused you any pain…but…oh, Kyo!" Tohru was sobbing uncontrollably. She could barely see anything besides the tears flowing from her eyes.

Then she felt herself being pulled against Kyo's chest, and could feel his arms wrapped around her into a hug. A gentle, but loving hug.

"Those hormones really get to you when you're pregnant, huh?" Kyo teased sarcastically, but gently, as if he understood what pain she had been going through. "I still want us…Tohru…to be together…always…"

The tears running down Tohru's face began to disappear and Tohru clung onto Kyo, her comfort bearer. They sat there, silent, for a few minutes, until Tohru's eyes snapped open. But she smiled. She slowly took one of Kyo's hands from around her shoulders and placed it firmly on top of her stomach. Kyo looked from her smiling face, down to his hand, and back again, dumbfounded. Kyo felt a thump underneath his hand. Kohana was kicking!

"That's…" Tohru started to say.

"I know," Kyo interrupted. "That's our baby…" he smiled and squeezed one of Tohru's hands in encouragement and joy. "Heh. That's our Kohana."

Ok a lil mushy at the end but I don't care!I hope u liked it and I will update asap :) next chappie's a biggie! and sry if this was kinda short...


	9. Chapter 9 and Chapter 10

Hallo! Here we go again…and u may notice this is 2 chappies so its 9 and 10! The titles should give them away …I think…any way thanks to all my loyal reviewers who always review and thanks to those who just do it sometimes and just happen to review mine! It makes me feel special! Ok! Chappie 9 and 10 everybody!

Chapter 9: The Flower And The Cat Bond At Last

Kyo stood at the end of the aisle, waiting impatiently. Today was the day he always dreamed about…the day Tohru's and his life would finally be connected. There Kyo stood next to the priest, in his clean black tux, his fists jammed in his pockets, in nervousness. The church was crowded, and it was obviously full of the Sohma family members. Some were yelling at each other, some were whispering, some were just singing happy songs for no apparent reasons that they made up, and some were laughing like drunks when they didn't even have any alcohol yet. All of this commotion allowed Kyo to slip out a tiny sigh. But he smiled, because in all of this mess, this was his family.

The chapel became quiet as the soft organ music started. Everyone hushed and leaned over the pews as they sat in a frantic mess. Kyo ran his fingers through his hair, anxiously, for the umpteenth time. The doors in the back opened with a small creak and a 16 year old Kisa, in a light lavender dress, walked up the aisle slowly, tossing small pink petals across the carpeted floor. Behind her, Momiji followed. He was the ring bearer, not Kyo's idea to have him, but Tohru insisted. He wasn't being annoying though; Kyo hadn't associated with the rest of the Sohma's since graduation and he couldn't remember a time, no, a moment without being with Momiji's usual aggravating self. But Momiji was quite calm the entire practice and ceremony, which surprised Kyo, but even Kyo realized later that everyone has to grow up some time. Besides, Momiji was 21 now, a long way off from 17.

And then, as if the church couldn't get any quieter, no one moved and Kyo became even more restless. Arm in arm, Tohru and Yuki stood in the door. Tohru couldn't have looked more beautiful. Standing there in the doorway, Tohru glowed in an angelic radiance. The dress Ayame had made for her complemented her body, making her shoulders and face stand out. It was an off the shoulder seam with a ribbon in the back that she could comfortably tie, without making it too tight for Kohana. The ends of her sleeves were frilly and dress shone in the light, looking as if it were made of velvet.

Kyo saw Tohru turn her head at Yuki and smile. When he smiled back at her, Kyo recognized his soft smile. It was the smile that proved to Kyo that Yuki had finally given up, that now, Kyo had finally won. Kyo had finally won a battle that meant the most important to him. Now Yuki was going to give Tohru up…to Kyo…forever.

This forced Kyo to smile directly at Tohru. When her eyes went back to meeting with Kyo's, they shimmered in happiness. Kyo then looked over to Yuki. When their stares reached each other's, Yuki did the impossible…he smiled at Kyo…and nodded his head, as if to say, "I guess this makes you…the winner."

Tohru stood up next to Kyo on the alter. Kyo lifted her veil, revealing her beautiful face and smiled warmly down to her. The priest began the ceremony.

* * *

Kyo almost dozed off, standing there so still for so long. He had already closed his eyes and his head was leaning to one side a bit. When he started to lean over, thinking he hadn't gotten enough sleep lately, Tohru nudged him in the side. Kyo jolted and snapped his head right back up, wide eyed, but not for long. His eyes closed halfway again and he turned his head slightly towards Tohru, who was giggling no louder than a mouse's whisper.

Shigure, who was watching this whole epidemic, turned to Ayame next to him and whispered, "Even Kyo is having trouble staying awake through this!"

The familiar phrase echoed through the church; "Do you, Tohru, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Tohru smiled.

"And do you, Kyo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Kyo replied, taking Tohru's hands in his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyo leaned in and met Tohru's lips. In the background, you could hear cheers and of excitement and hollers of congrats. But the new couple didn't hear anything, except for their heart beats, pounding ecstatically in their chests. When the two parted, Tohru's eyes widened. But no one noticed under all the enthusiasm.

Kyo pulled gently at Tohru's arm, leading her through the large mass of people through to the outside of the church. Everyone threw rice on the ground and shouted 'good luck' to the newly-weds as they past them.

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted from behind him.

"Hold on!" he shouted back. "I can't hear a thing. Let's wait until we get into the car."

When the door shut behind them, Kyo told the driver not to go anywhere yet. "Now, what is it?"

By then, Tohru was breathing really heavily, and it wasn't because of the running. "Kyo, I think…I think it's…Oooh!" Tohru couldn't finish and she clutched her stomach tightly.

"Aw, Shit! Come on! Come on, let's drive! Go, go, go!" Kyo coaxed the driver to hurry up. Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and squeezed it hard in pain.

"Where are we going?" the driver asked.

"Where do you think? You idiot, to the hospital! My wife's gonna have the baby any minute and you're askin' about where we gotta go! Geez!" Kyo started to lose it, especially because Tohru was squeezing the living daylights out of his hand. "Come on, you…!" Kyo threw everything he had at this guy, and it only made him go a bit faster. Tohru hadn't heard Kyo curse so much in years.

"Hey buddy, I'm not getting paid to speed! But, if we get a ticket, you're paying it!" the driver was already annoyed with Kyo's bad mouth. Then when Tohru looked out the window, all she could see were blurs of different colors speeding past. But it wasn't as if she wasn't seeing stars already.

* * *

Chapter 10: You Just **Had** To Come Now!

When they got to the hospital, Tohru was rushed inside. Kyo was right by Tohru's side. They got into the room, where Kyo was told to put this green material that covered part of his face and his hair.

"Come on! Do I really have to put that crap on? I gotta get inside!" Kyo argued.

The doctor yelled at him, though, in a hurry, "The only way you're getting in there is if you put this stuff on!"

"Gah! Fine!" Kyo grunted, snatching the material from the doctor's hands. He went to go change.

Meanwhile, in the room, Tohru was waiting in pain, anxious to see Kyo again. "Kyo…where's Kyo? I need Kyo!" she almost started to cry. But the pain was too much, and crying wouldn't do anything to ease it. "Kyo!"

"Tohru, Tohru, I'm right here," a man in green clothing knelt down next to her bed.

"But I want Kyo!" Tohru didn't recognize him.

"Tohru, it's me…your husband!" Kyo lifted the mask down to show his face. His tongue tingled when he said the word '_husband_'.

"Oh, Kyo! I'm glad you're here! I wanted you so badly! Ah! Ooh! Kyo, make the pain stop!" Tohru wailed.

"Isn't there any medication you can give her to ease the pain?" Kyo asked the nurses on the other side of Tohru's bed. When they just shrugged, Kyo walked up to them, gave them a death-glare, and said, "Find out what you can give her and give it to her, dammit!"

The two nurses rushed out of the room, as quickly as they could. Kyo continued to kneel next to Tohru and try to comfort her. "Everything's going to be alright," he said soothingly. "Kohana's gonna be fine. And you are too."

"Oh, Kyo!" Tohru was sobbing in great pain. She clearly needed some thing to help her. "I don't know if I can do it! I was never worried about it…not until now! Now, I'm…I'm so scared! I don't think I can do this."

Just then, Hatori came into the room. The couple looked up at him. "It's time."

* * *

"Aagh!"

"Okay, keep going. Easy does it! Now, push!"

"Tohru…don't give up…you can do this…"

"Aaaagh!"

A baby's cry was heard.

* * *

Kyo opened his eyes. He was sitting in a low chair in a dimly lit room, with Tohru and Kohana sleeping in the bed next to him. Tohru's wedding dress was laid on the other chair across the room and he was still wearing his tux. It was wrinkled from the rush to get to the hospital, and his tie was undone. He got up from his position slowly, a little wobbly on the legs, and covered the two in the bed, under the sheet.

Kyo gazed at Tohru's peaceful face. Her hair was tangled and in strands spread across the pillow, and her eyes were closed. Then he looked down at his new baby girl, Kohana. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. And the smallest. 6 pounds, 4 ounces. She also had his color of flame orange hair. Her tiny eyes shone a reddish-brown, a mix of him and Tohru. "You're so beautiful," Kyo whispered to them and turned around to sit back down.

"She is…isn't she," he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Tohru smiling up at him.

He brushed some of the bangs out of her face, "I was talking to you."

Ummm…o yea…I put 2 chapters together cuz I thought 10 was really short…so anyway…chapter 11 is mysterious and after that things get DRAMATIC! MUAHAHAHA!I think chappie 11 takes place around 6 or 7 months after this…I don't kno if I mentioned it there…ok then…cya next time and plz review!


	10. Chapter 11:I promised you though!

Here is chappie 11 I don't really kno what to say now…so read plz and review!

Chapter 11: I Promised You, Why Couldn't You Promise Me?

"Kyo are you ready? We have to eat or we won't be on time for the movie," Tohru called upstairs to Kyo. "Come, on! It's sushi night!"

"You go have it without me…I'll be down later," Tohru heard Kyo's mumbled voice from upstairs.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Tohru climbed the stairs and opened the door. "Your voice sounds raspy." She saw him lying on the bed, half asleep. "Oh, come on. You're always hungry for dinner." She sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back, a motion for him to get up.

But something was wrong. Kyo turned his face towards her. It was flushed. "I'll take you to the movies later; maybe a late movie would be best." He groaned and turned his head back around to fall asleep.

"Kyo, what's the matter? You always tell me to tell you if something's up. Well, now you have me worried. What are you…?" Tohru felt Kyo's head. "Ohmigod, Kyo! You're burning with fever. Forget the movies; your health is more important." She tried to prop him up on the bed.

"Oh, no. you can't wait on me. I promised to take you out tonight." Kyo argued and tried to sound angry, but he was failing just as much as his strength was. His statement turned into more of a whine.

"Kyo!" Tohru stood, hands on her hips. She glared at him. "You're sick. I've got to call Hatori. Are you comfortable? I'll make you some miso soup, while I'm at it."  
"No, Tohru, You don't have to do anything…I'm fine…perfectly capable of…" Kyo stopped to go into a coughing fit. Tohru was at his side in an instant. But she couldn't do anything to help him.

"You need to rest." Tohru smiled sadly at him, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Lie down." When Kyo obeyed, she went downstairs to start the soup and to call Hatori. She sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

"Hello, Hatori," Tohru whispered over the phone.

"Honda-kun, what's wrong. Why are you whispering?" Tohru heard Hatori's usual tone of voice on the other end.

"Kyo and Kohana are taking a nap and I just can't bring myself to wake them. Kyo hasn't been feeling well and he has a fever. I was wondering if you could stop by," Tohru replied.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there soon," then Hatori hung up.

Tohru placed the phone in the receiver and quietly tip toed to the bed. Kyo was sleeping soundly. She sat. Tohru reached her hand to his forehead, still flaming hot, and ruffled his hair a bit. "Oh, Kyo. You always said I should look out for myself. Take you own advice," Tohru murmured, feeling nothing but melancholy.

* * *

Hatori came out of Kyo's room, shaking his head, sadly. Tohru held the baby in her arms, rocking her to sleep once more. She placed the baby in the crib and hurried out of her room when she heard the door across the hall open. She met Hatori in the hallway.

"How is he?" Tohru's voice was full of concern.

"I'm afraid…" Hatori began slowly, "that he has bacterial meningitis. I need to know… has he been irritable lately?"

"He has. But I didn't really notice, especially keeping an eye on the baby. I thought he was just so irritated because of the noise and commotion that has happened these few weeks. But, he complained of some headaches a couple days ago and he said he took aspirin. Hatori, could this be…deadly?" Tohru exclaimed everything that she thought of at the moment, and held her hands against her chest.

"It depends on how long he has had the infection and the disease. But I'm sorry, since you can't go near him for a couple of days. I'm pretty sure he's still contagious, so I'll have to take him to the Sohma Hospital, our private one, and he'll be closely watched. Don't worry, Tohru. He'll probably be fine in a couple of weeks." Hatori tried to reassure her, even though he wasn't to sure about it. But he just couldn't worry her.

"Hatori, I thank you for coming here." She bowed slightly. "I need to pack Kyo's things!" she hurried out of the hallway, covering her mouth. Kyo's dresser was in her room. She closed the door behind her quietly and let out a miserable sigh. She couldn't help but start to sob. "Kyo…why didn't you…" she couldn't find her voice, and tears started to form in her eyes. She opened the drawer and tossed some of his clothes on a chair in the room. Not knowing what to do next, she collapsed on the bed, burying her face in her pillow. "Kyo!" she whispered. "It can't happen! It just can't!"

* * *

For a week, Tohru heard nothing about him. Hatori had taken him to the hospital and poor Kyo was delusional and didn't know what was going on as Hatori laid him gently in the back seat of the car.

"What? Wh-where am I goin'? I don't wanna leave! Tohru…where's Tohru?" Kyo almost cried.

Tohru hurried to the car window. She held his hand. "It's going to be alright. I'll visit you soon and explain everything."

Just seeing Tohru's face made Kyo smile. He raised his hand to her face, caressing it soothingly down her cheek. He made her tears fall. "Kyo, I love you." She breathed. The car drove off and Tohru was standing there silent…until she heard the baby cry from her carriage outside on the lawn. Tohru scurried over and picked her up gently, cooing to her. She looked in the distance as she watched the car disappear.

* * *

That's it for this chapter sry if it was kinda short. All day, ive been workin on this other story and I don't kno how to end it.GAH! im mad! O well cya next chappie which is like the best one I think…if I get 5 or more reviews, ill post the next one today :) o and sry if theres some OOCness i think there's alot of it in this story. 


	11. Chapter 12: Ganbaru, Kyo, Never Give Up

This one's kinda short, but it's the last chapter! (Besides the epilogue) and I decided to be nice today and add it, even though most of u ppl wont find out till 2marro! Il add more chappies to my other stories tomarro too. Heres chapter 12…the last one!

Chapter 12: Ganbaru, Kyo…Don't Give up…

"Kyo!" Tohru rushed through the hospital doors. She ran down the hall to the receptionist's desk. "Where…i-is Kyo S-Sohma's room?" she panted through the little window.

"Hmmm…room 207. You need to go up the elevator." The woman said.

"Thank you!" Tohru sped off. She pressed the button on the wall frantically and practically fell in the elevator when the doors opened.

She had just gotten a phone call from Hatori, saying that something wasn't right with Kyo. She hadn't visited like she had promised, but she had been too busy. _"Is that what I call it?" _she thought. _"I'm too busy to see my husband? The one I love so very much?" _She felt disgusted with herself. Now something was wrong and Tohru hurried to the hospital as fast as she could, leaving Kohana with Yuki and Machi to watch. They were the only ones who were available at such short notice. Literally.

* * *

She ran out of the elevator and found his room. She opened the door hastily and stood in the doorway panting. Kyo was in the bed, eyes closed, with a heart monitor next to him. Hatori was also in the room, sitting in the chair on the side in the corner. What frightened her was the beat of the heart monitor slowing down.

"Kyo!"

Hatori looked up at her. "It's gotten worse. And I thought…you might want to say good bye."

"Kyo!" She couldn't believe what was happening.it was only a few weeks ago they were together...happy...loving each other.She started to shake and tears flowed down her cheeks. Hatori walked past her through the doorway, leaving the two in silence. Without thinking, she jumped on top of the bed, over Kyo. She wrapped her arms around Kyo and picked him up towards her. His head lay against her heart.

"Oh, Kyo! I promised you! I promised that I would tell you if there was something wrong! Why couldn't you promise me the same? Kyo, why? Why didn't you say anything? You're the only one who ever tried…tried to make me happy! And you did! I'm glad you were always there for me! I don't care about what you ever did in the past or what you regret! I just don't care! I wanted us to stay together! Didn't you tell me that we should? We should go on living happily…together always? Kyo! Oh, Kyo! It can't end like this! It just can't! Don't leave me Kyo! I can't live without you! I can't! Neither can Kohana! I don't want her to grow up and only have me…like I only had Mom. I don't want history to repeat itself!" Tohru could hear the heart monitor beating going slower and slower. Kyo's orange mop of hair was soaked with her tears. But she didn't care!

"Kyo, listen to my heartbeat! Would I be doing this now if I didn't care! If I did anything in the past to upset you, I'm sorry! It's just…! Kyo, you can't give up! Don't give up on your life! It's too short! Think of everyone you're going to let down! Kazuma, Kohana! How about me? I wanted us to always stay with each other! Don't give up on this Kyo! I know you can do better! You've never given up before! Please! Please don't make this the first time! You can't! You can't give up! I don't care what you do! Just stay alive and don't give up on life! Not on your life! I never thought you, you Kyo, would ever give up on something! And this is the most important thing!" The heart monitor almost stopped. But, Tohru didn't hear the beeping anymore! She just had to tell him though!

"Don't let me down! Don't let yourself down! I love you Kyo! I always will! But, Kyo, don't leave! Ganbaru, Kyo, never ever! Ganbaru, Kyo, never give up! Not on your life…" Tohru stopped crying. She felt a warm hand on her cheek. She looked down and saw ruby red eyes, looking back at her.

"I listen well, don't I?" Kyo said softly, no louder than a whisper.

"Oh, Kyo" Tohru embraced him tightly. "I love you!"

"And I love you," He whispered again, hugging her back. "I didn't give up…for all of us."

* * *

Aaaaawww that was soo sob sweet! sniff WAH! My baby's almost done! Cya in the epilogue! Plz review:) 


	12. Epilogue

This is the last chappie of my very long story….sniff they grow up soo fast! Just so u know 'ganbaru' means never give up. Ok? Ok…onto the epilogue…I must treasure these last moments!

Epilogue:

Kohana kicked the ball hard, and shut her eyes tight as she heard the crashing of a window. "Ohmigod! I gotta clean it up!" she rushed inside. She opened the door to the kitchen slightly, since she had to get across the kitchen to get to her room, where she had some supplies and stuff to fix up the window. She tip-toed quietly across the floor, and didn't make a sound. Her parents were always around and had sharp ears, but if she was as quiet as a mouse she could…

"Kohana, what are you up to now?" a voice came from behind her. She jumped and spun around. As usual she had to crane her neck to look up into her father's face. She turned beet red in embarrassment of jumping. He had done it enough times before for her to expect that.

"I was…just trying to get to my room…for...uh…"

Kyo lifted an eyebrow. Kohana couldn't lie and they all knew that.

"Fine! I broke the window with my soccer ball and was gonna fix it! But, you caught me," Kohana shrugged, giving him a smile, in case he would just blow it off.

He did. Kyo ruffled her hair, "Just be more careful. Believe me, I've done worse. Just ask your mother! She was the one always cleanin' up after me. When you're done, tell me and I'll give you some tips on how to control that ball!" Kyo smirked.

Kohana ran off, her bright orange hair coming loose out of her ponytail. "Thanks."

"But I'm not givin' you any money to pay for the glass!" Kyo called after her.

"Dang! Fine, I'll get right on it!" Kohana could still hope that he'll give her money in the future. But, it didn't look like that was too near to happening. For 14 years of her life, Kohana always had to earn her own money. Not because her family was poor or anything, but her parents wanted her to know, from a very young age, that when she made mistakes, she would take the responsibility and fix it.

* * *

Kohana reached her tie-dyed orange and pink room. For some reason, the colors brought her at peace, even though her favorite was a creamy colored purple. Her mom was inside the room, folding her clothes to be put away in their drawers. Tohru turned around.

"Kohana, you shouldn't run through the house. What puts you in such a hurry? Did Toshi ask for a date again?"

"Mom, it's nothing really! Toshi isn't really my boyfriend. He just asked me out…two or three times. But it's nothing big! I know, like you always say, there's gonna be some guy that makes me feel…what was the word you used?"

"Extravagant," Tohru answered almost instantly.

"Yea! I knew that! As Dad says, there is gonna be plenty of fish in the sea. Why does he always refer to fish and milk?"

"That's just your father. You know that! Remember the talk?" Tohru questioned her, confused at how she could have forgotten something like that, especially so quickly.

"No, no! I remember. The curse…" Kohana still shuddered whenever she thought about that. About on her 14th birthday, and how her parents sat her down, explaining hers and their past. They also showed her the bracelet, that deathly looking thing, that her father had worn through-out his life. Kohana was just so grateful that the curse had been broken, since now she can hug her father wherever, whenever she wanted. They gave the bracelet to her, and even though they said she could do what she wished with it, she still kept it on her left wrist. She felt connected not only with her parents by it, but also by the mysterious curse that had interfered with, but also began her parent's relationship. And they were so close now.

"Mom, I have a question I need to ask you both," Kohana looked up at her mother, breaking the long silence. She grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her out of the room. "Dad," Kohana called for Kyo. "Come here!"

* * *

They sat in the living room on the two couches, Kohana on one, Tohru and Kyo on the other. 

"I still have some questions about the curse and everything, because I'm just getting used to it, but there's one that always sticks in my mind," Kohana started. She folded her hands in my lap.

Tohru and Kyo sat silent. They weren't expecting her to actually have the courage to talk to them about something that was obviously behind them. But they admired that. _"What ever it is, we'll tell her,"_ Tohru thought. _"No lies, No stuttering_," Kyo thought. They thought at the same time, _"Just the truth. The truth is what's real and it's what she wants to know."_

"You told me, that there were many things that you could have done in life, so many people you could have gone with…and you chose each other." Kohana smiled, breaking some of the tension. "When you decided you would always stay together, everything happened so fast. And…you had to overcome so many things…just to be with each other. How? How could you do that? I know it is love, but…it's like a love story. It's like…well…you had to break some of your previous dreams and put them behind you. You gave up so much…and some of it resulted in major problems. How did you pull yourselves through it all? I know it must have been hard, but from what you tell me…it sounds unimaginable and unreal. How did you push through and make it out okay…and together…with each other… in the end?"

They both smiled. Kyo closed his eyes, as if thinking. "It's was what…we promised each other…in the beginning." He looked at Tohru.

She looked back at him, remembering the exact words. "And we would always tell each other…never to give up. Never! And we promised. And that's what we want you to listen to… if you never listen to any thing else we say, we won't care. As long as you listen to this…and follow it's meaning. Ganbaru, Kohana, Never give up. Never give up your hope or your dreams. Because that is the most important thing. Ganbaru."

* * *

OMG! My STORY… IT IS FINISHED! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT MAKES ME SAD! That is probably going to be my longest story I will ever submit…cuz this one took like 2 months of pre-writing…and then another month of typing….but I'm still sad! Thank you all who reviewed! You guys have made me soo happy! Plz make sure to read all of my other stories and if you have any questions…I always check my review section wink anyways…cya lata in my other stories…KYORU FOREVER! TOGETHER FOREVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (throws up orange and pink sparkly fairy dust in air, twirls around, waves 'bye-bye', and with a great cloud of orange smoke…disappears as the scene fades to black) 


End file.
